Pirates and Noblemen
by Agent Katy
Summary: What happens when the son of Elizabeth and Will has an unexpected meeting with the beautiful and strong willed daughter of the one and only Jack Sparrow? Action and romance!
1. Strange Encounters

A/N: This is technically my second POTC story, but I still don't really know what I am doing. I hope you enjoy and please review!!  
  
"So Jacob, what are you planning on doing today?" Will Turner asked his seventeen-year-old son, Jacob. They were sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Will's wife and Jacob's mother, Elizabeth, was sitting across from Will, and was staring at her son.  
  
"I'm not sure father, I was thinking about going down to the docks and seeing the ships come in. Either that or I might wander the town. Why do you ask?" Jacob replied, transferring some eggs into his mouth.  
  
"No reason, I was just curious. An old friend and his daughter is coming into town today, I would appreciate it if you were home for dinner. They are going to stay with us for a week or so." Will said, and looked at Elizabeth who gave Will a knowing look and a small smile.  
  
Jacob perked up at the thought of having visitors. An image of a noble lord and his beautiful, blonde daughter came into his mind and he gave a small smile. Snapping out of his fantasies Jacob asked "Really? Who is it?"  
  
Will took a moment to ponder this question, and with a look passed it on to his wife. Elizabeth thought for a moment as well before answering. She looked at her only son with affection. He had turned out just like his father, tall, handsome, and intelligent. He had light brown hair, stunning green eyes, and a quick mind. Both of his parents where very proud. "You will see at dinner time my dear, they are due to arrive in the late afternoon."  
  
"Fine mother, if you don't wish to tell me I shall just go down to the docks and wait all day for their ship to arrive." Jacob said, jokingly. "May I be excused? I think I will go into town now if it is okay with you two.  
  
"Of course son. Have some fun while you are at it, you have been working so hard at school lately." Will said.  
  
"Yes have some fun darling and be careful." Elizabeth said and Jacob rolled his eyes. Jacob jumped to his feet and ran upstairs to get his coat. Will and Elizabeth rolled their eyes at each other and continued their meal.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jacob strolled down the side of the street, watching people and actions. He had grown up in Port Royal, and he knew just about everyone in it. Although it was a seedy sort of place, he loved it, especially the docks. Watching the people come and go, leading exciting lives, sometimes he longed to hop aboard one of the trading vessels and sail away into the sunset. However, there was always something that held him back, it was like he was tied to Port Royal. Jacob would never admit that he was afraid of leaving, but deep down inside he knew it.  
  
Snapping out of his reveries Jacob realized that he had wandered down to the docks. There were many people going about they're business. The smaller boats were lined up side by side, tied to the dock with thick ropes. The larger boats and ships were anchored out in the harbor and many small boats were traveling back and forth from shore to the ships.  
  
Jacob's mind returned to the thought of the guests that were coming that night. He hoped that the daughter would be his age, at least then they could talk. He pictured her as being tall and blonde, beautiful of course, (we are dealing with a teenage boy so of course he is picturing her as being seeeexxxyy) and maybe, just maybe there would be a chance that he could court her.  
  
Suddenly his stomach gave a loud growl, warning him that he was running low on food. It had been nearly six hours since breakfast so he headed into town to the bakery.  
  
"Hello there young Jake." The baker called as soon as Jacob walked in. The smell of fresh bread and all sorts of tasty treats met Jacob's nose and his mouth automatically started watering.  
  
"Hello Charlie." Jake replied. "Can I please get a roll?"  
  
"Alright, is that all for you today?" Charlie said, grabbing a roll off one of the shelves and stuffing it into a bag.  
  
"Yes that's it thank you." Jake said and set a few coins on the counter. "Good day."  
  
"Good day." Charlie replied.  
  
Jake walked out the door and started down the street, taking a bite of the warm roll. He continued down towards his father's old blacksmith shop. He saw a flash of red down one of the alleys and turned to look. There was nothing down the alley but his curiosity got the better of him and he went down to take a look. There were many crates up against the walls and it was dark. He checked behind the crates all the way down to the end of the alley before he decided that it must have been a stray dog or cat. He turned to head back out but suddenly he heard a cry and something jumped on his back. Jake struggled with whoever it was for a few moments before he managed to throw them to the ground. He turned and was shocked at what he saw.  
  
Before him stood a girl, well she was more of a woman. She had jet-black hair, put into dread-locks with beads woven in. She was wearing a crimson headscarf and a matching linen shirt, with tight black pants, and knee high boots. Her eyes were a crystalline blue and were lined with kohl and she had full red lips. Jake couldn't help but admit that she was beautiful. Suddenly she unsheathed a long sword and pointed it right at his neck.  
  
"Hand over your money and jewels scum!" She cried, smiling triumphantly.  
  
"Never pirate!" Jake declared jumping back and drawing him own sword.  
  
"Are you prepared to cross blades with a pirate boy?" She asked glaring.  
  
"I am ready to kill you!" He answered and struck. She blocked him and they began fighting. Up and down the alley they fought shouting curses and striking at one another. She finally struck him on the belt, cutting loose his moneybag and it slid down her sword and into her hand.  
  
"You will always remember today was the day that you were beat by Mariah Sparrow!" she declared. He stopped trying to hit her for a moment, which she took as an opportunity to run. "Tah." Mariah Sparrow said and sprinted past Jake and out of the alley.  
  
"Stop pirate!" He called and chased after her. He could see her red shirt dodging ahead of him and he went after her, bumping into people as he went. She made many turns and finally was on the street that his home was on. To his horror Mariah Sparrow turned at his gate and ran up the long driveway to his manor and actually ran inside. Jake increased his speed and blew through the door. He stopped in his tracks at the sight. The girl, Mariah, was standing in front of an equally dirty and pirate like man, who had his hands on his shoulders. He was tall and tan with the same hair and eyes as the girl and was as handsome as she was beautiful. The man was talking with his parents and they were actually laughing together. Jake stood stock-still and they all turned to stare at him. Will stepped forward and introduced their guests.  
  
"Son, this is Captain Jack Sparrow and his daughter, Mariah Sparrow, they are the old friends your mother and I were telling you about and they will be staying with us for a week or so. Jack, Mariah, this is my son Jacob." 


	2. It's Captain Captain Sparrow

Silence filled the room as Jake stared, open mouthed, at Mariah. This was the daughter of his parents' friend? His parents' friend was a pirate? Jake moved his eyes to take in Jack Sparrow. He had the same dark hair as his daughter, same headband, same kohl lined eyes. In fact the only thing that the father and daughter didn't share was Mariah's blue eyes and the fact that she was a girl. Jack was dressed in a surprisingly clean, white linen shirt, brown pants, and shiny black boots.  
  
Jake's thoughts were interrupted by Jack coming forward with his hand outstretched. "Glad to meet ye Jake, ye look just like yer father and I've heard a lot about yeh." He said coming to a stop before Jake. Jake stared at Jack's hand for a moment. It was dirty and calloused, and it had a black strip of cloth wrapped around it. Cringing inwardly, Jake took the man's hand and shook it. Jack let him go and stepped back to his daughter who continued staring at Jake.  
  
Knowing what he should do, Jake bowed low to Mariah. She curtsied and held out her hand, which was equally as dirty as her father's hand. Jake, cringing again, took her hand and kissed it. After this silent exchange, Jake went over to stand by his parents.  
  
"Shall I get some tea?" Elizabeth said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Ye don't by any chance have some rum in yer house do yeh?" Jack asked. Elizabeth laughed at the question and so did Jack. Will looked puzzled for a moment but then got the joke and joined in their laughter. Jake and Mariah stood awkwardly in their places, not getting the obviously hilarious joke. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Jake even thought he saw a small smile tug on the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Come on then, let's go have some tea." Will said, after the three had recovered.  
  
"If you don't mind father, I wanted to change my clothes, they got" Jake paused, looking at Mariah, "dirty when I was out walking." Will turned to look at his son, and for the first time he noticed the dirt on his son's clothes, and the scruffiness of his hair.  
  
"Okay, but come down in a hurry." Will said, and Jake turned to run upstairs but he paused when Mariah spoke.  
  
"I wanted to change too dad." She said and Jack nodded. Jake turned and started running up the stairs, trying to avoid another pride-crushing encounter with the young pirate. However, his efforts were in vain, for once again a voice stopped him but this time it was his mother's.  
  
"Jake! Will you be so kind as to show Ms. Sparrow her room?" Elizabeth asked. Jake sighed exasperatedly and turned to Mariah who was right behind him. She raised her eyebrows expectantly and Jake led the way up the rest of the stairs and down the hall, to the guest rooms.  
  
"This will be your room Miss Sparrow." Jake said through clenched teeth, opening the door to one of the guest rooms that was usually reserved for female guests.  
  
"We aren't around parents Jake, ye don't have to be formal. I can see that all ye be wantin' to do is give me a good hard boot out o the house." Mariah said bluntly, smiling deviously. Jake could tell that she was taunting him.  
  
"You are right, Miss Sparrow, in the fact that I do not share the same friendship as my parents apparently do with your kind and also in the fact that I do not want you in my house. However, as long as my parents welcome you and Mr. Sparrow in our house, there is nothing I can do to make you leave. And I would be very much obliged if you would give me back my money." Jake said, staring at Mariah, waiting for her to retort.  
  
"It's Captain." She simply replied and Jake was puzzled.  
  
"What in the world are you talking about Miss Sparrow?" Jake asked, thinking her quite crazy by this time.  
  
"My father's name. It's CAPTAIN Sparrow, not MR. Sparrow." Mariah replied and walked into her room. Before shutting the door, she turned and tossed his canvas bag of gold at him, which he caught with one hand. Jake stood where he was for a moment, confused by this strange girl. Deciding it was useless to figure her out he walked to his room and closed the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mariah stood against the door for a moment, smiling at herself. She was very proud at how she had handled the situation with Jake and she was sure her father would be proud as well. 'Proper boys are very silly.' She thought to herself and walked over to her bags. The only thing she regretted was the fact that she had to give back the gold. 'No matter, I have plenty more people to rob tomorrow.' She thought and grinned evilly.  
  
Being a pirate was the best thing in the world to her. Sailing the seas with her father, seeing new places, and the excitement kept her going.  
  
Mariah opened one of her bags, revealing an array of colorful articles of clothing. She chose a light blue, floor length skirt, and a black, lace up peasant top. Mariah hated wearing skirts but she didn't want her father to be embarrassed of her in front of his oh-so-proper friends. She tied a light blue bandana around her matted hair and headed out the door but as soon as she opened it, something crashed into the other side, slamming it into her face.  
  
Mariah toppled over backwards and heard a thump on the other side of the door. Standing up and rubbing a new lump on her forehead, she opened the door to see Jacob rubbing his forehead as well. They made eye contact and against both their wishes Mariah and Jake both burst into laughter at their painful and pride-damaging encounter. 


	3. Shake it Like a Man

"What are ye up to up there?" Jack Sparrow's voice called, stopping Mariah and Jake's laugher.  
  
"Nothin' dad! Jus' Mr. Turner up here crashed into me door when I opened it." Mariah called, grinning evilly at Jake. He blushed and glared at her. The sound of Jack laughing floated up the stairs.  
  
"Well git yerselfs down here or ye'll miss supper!" Jack called. Mariah ignored him and turned to Jake.  
  
She bowed low and held out a hand pointing toward the stairs. "After you me lord." She said sarcastically and, being the gentleman he was, he had to refuse.  
  
"No, Miss Sparrow, I insist that you go ahead of me." He said, equally as sarcastic as Mariah.  
  
"Fine." She said, grinning and walked towards the stairs. At the last moment she leapt onto the railing, sliding down half way before throwing her legs over the other side and jumping down. Horrified, Jake ran over to the railing, looking down at her. She continued walking towards the dining room without looking back and disappeared through the door.  
  
"Pirates." He muttered and made his way down the steps.  
  
After a pleasant but quiet dinner on Jake's part, they all adjourned to the sitting room, where Will and Elizabeth sat on the love seat and Jack sat in a chair. To Jake's disappointment, the only seat left was the small couch, of which Mariah already occupied half of. He sat, scooting over as close as he could to the arm of the chair and as far as he could away from Mariah. He looked at his parents, high class, sophisticated, and then looked at Jack, a dirty, thieving pirate. To his horror Jack returned his gaze and started to speak.  
  
"So young Mr. Turner, you be seventeen?" He asked in his gruff, slightly slurred voice. Jake diverted his eyes and took a deep breath before replying.  
  
"Yes sir." He replied simply.  
  
"You be the same age as me daughter here." Jack said, beaming at his daughter who was picking at her fingernails. At the sudden attention Mariah stopped, and looked up, hiding her hands in the folds of her skirt.  
  
'Just what you were wishing for' a voice in Jake's head said sarcastically. The image of the beautiful blonde daughter came to mind only to be replaced by an image of Mariah when she attacked him in the alley. Jake only gave a small, one-sided smile, and looked back down. "So Jack, what have you been doing? It's been seventeen years, and you have a daughter!" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Yeah, after I left you two that day me an the crew and the Black Pearl sailed off into the sunset, you know the tail. We went back to Tortuga for a while. That's where I met Saundra, Mariah's mother." Jack stopped, looking at his daughter who retuned his gaze and then looked at Jake who had found himself staring at her. He quickly looked away.  
  
"When she died, I was left with little Mariah. While I captained the Black Pearl, Ana Maria took care of her until she was old enough to take on duties of her own. Then, before I knew it, she was this beautiful creature she is now, a heartbreaker for sure, but if I taught her anything it was how to defend herself." Jack laughed, and when Jake looked at Mariah, she, to his utter shock, was actually blushing.  
  
"Da-ad." She said, obviously enjoying her father's attention. Will and Elizabeth laughed as did Jack.  
  
"Sorry me dear, I just can't help but gushing." Jack said.  
  
As Jake's parents slipped into talk about other things, Jake got bored and went out of the double, French doors. The night air was cool and full of the scent of the flowers that were in the garden. He looked up at the sky, the stars were visible and the moon was full, casting light everywhere. He heard the door open and close behind him and the smell of fruit and spices met his nose. He knew who it was before she spoke.  
  
"Can we not be so cold to each other?" Mariah said, coming to a halt beside Jake. She had let her hair down out of the headband and to his surprise her hair was not in dreadlocks as he had though before, they were just tight curls. Not knowing what to say, Jake just sighed and looked back out over the cliffs, out to the ocean. "I wouldn't have robbed you if I had known who you were." She said, turning to look at him. Still not having any words Jake turned to face her. She was a beautiful girl, no doubt about that, but Jake couldn't get past her...pirate-ness. "I guess I wasn't what you were expecting as friends of your parents huh?" She said, bringing a hand up to play with a gold chain she wore around her neck.  
  
"No you certainly aren't." Jake started. "But that is no reason why we can't be civil to each other." Mariah looked up, meeting his green eyes with her blue ones.  
  
"Well then lets start over." She said, stretching out a now clean hand. "Come on, shake it like a man." She taunted, giving him a smile that exposed, white, straight teeth, which Jake thought rare in a pirate.  
  
He took her hand, surprised by the firmness with which she held his hand. The shook and she pulled away first, sweeping a few loose curls behind her ear, a habit that Jake would soon come to love.  
  
"It's beautiful here." Mariah said, turning to the ocean once again.  
  
"Yeah." Jake said, sighing. "If you don't mind me asking, what's it like, I mean being a pirate and all?"  
  
"Why? You wish to turn pirate yourself now?" Mariah said sarcastically. "Just joking. Well now, being a pirate, to tell you the truth, is the best thing in the world. You get to do what you want, where you want, and there ain't anyone to tell you what to do. Well except my father but I don't mind when he orders me around. What's it like to be a land-lubber?"  
  
"Well I don't know, boring I guess, no high sea battles, just same old people, every day. But, I love it here, it may be a seedy town but its home." Jake replied. He felt Mariah's piercing eyes on him but when he turned to look she was picking at her fingernails again.  
  
"Jake? Mariah? Come inside now, its time for desert!" Elizabeth called from the living room. Without saying a word the two walked back inside, but they were both left with a sense of peace about each other that wasn't there before. 


	4. Plans for Young Jake

After their desert, Mariah went upstairs to go to bed. Before leaving, she kissed her father on the cheek. "Night dad, see you in the morning." She said and walked out.  
  
Five minutes later Jake decided that it was no use trying to follow his parents' conversation with Jack Sparrow. There was too much history for him to unscramble. Excusing himself, Jake went upstairs. Seeing Mariah's door cracked and a light coming from inside he decided to bid her goodnight as well. When he knocked there was no answer so he pushed the door open further.  
  
She was nowhere to be seen, the window was open, and to his horror he heard a cracking noise coming from outside. He crossed to the window and stuck his head out; looking down he saw the faint outline of Mariah climbing down the thick ivy.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Jake loudly whispered. She stopped, he head shooting up to look at him.  
  
"I'm going out, mind yer own business!" She whispered back, continuing to climb down.  
  
"If you don't get back up here I am going to tell your father!" Jake whispered. Maria stopped again.  
  
"If you do I'll beat you up so bad you will never be able to rat on another person again!" She called back.  
  
"You don't know this town very well, come on, come back and I will show you around tomorrow, then maybe you can go out tomorrow night when you know what you will be faced with!" Jake called back.  
  
"You know what? Fine, I will wait till tomorrow night. Not because of your annoying concern but because...because I am tired from the long voyage and I will be better rested tomorrow." With that she started to climb back up the ivy but just as she reached the top a branch broke and she slipped letting out a small squeak and grabbed onto the window sill with her finger tips.  
  
"Hold on!" Jake said, as he reached out to grab her other hand. After he got a grip on her right hand he went for the one that held onto the sill. "Take my hand!" He ordered and she slid her hand into his. He heaved back and she came through the window and they both landed on the floor, Mariah on top of him. They both were breathing hard, but Jake was the first to recover. He looked down and saw that Mariah was lying on top of him panting and suddenly felt embarrassed at how the scene must have looked. "Well you are safe now." He said, gently rolling her off of him. She easily rolled off and laid on her back, cocking her head to look at him.  
  
"Thank you for saving me." She said.  
  
"Thank you for listening to me, goodnight." Jake said and walked out of the room, gently shutting the door behind him. Seeing that there was still a light on in the living room, Jake decided to go see what his parents and Jack Sparrow were up to. He stopped outside the door when he heard his name.  
  
"Your son Jake is a mighty handsome boy." Jack said taking a sip of rum.  
  
"Yes he is, we are very proud of him." Elizabeth said, beaming.  
  
"What does he want to be when he becomes a man?" Jack asked.  
  
"We aren't sure, he doesn't really discuss such matters with us, but he has always had a fascination with the sea, so maybe he will go into the military or into trading." Will said.  
  
"Aye, life on the sea calls to many a young man, even found you Will." Jack said.  
  
"But it did help that I finally found out that love for the sea was in my blood." Will said winking at Jack.  
  
"Aye, you finally squared with the fact that pirate is in your blood then?" Jack said.  
  
"Yes and I have been happier ever since, at least my father wasn't like Barbosa."  
  
Jake stopped listening. Pirate in his father's blood? In his blood? The thought was too unreal. His parents had always told him that his grandfather had died at sea, but he was a good respectable man. They had never mentioned pirates. Jake's ears picked up his name once again.  
  
"Have you told young Jake about who you really are? About who he really is?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well...no." Elizabeth said reluctantly.  
  
"Why ever not? He has to be curious about how a blacksmith and a governor's daughter were allowed to be married!" Jack said, sounding a bit indignant. "And not to mention that a pirate captain is staying in his house!"  
  
"All we have told Jake is that I saved his mother's life and her father was so grateful that he promoted me. I am sure that he has thought of his own reasons for why we are friends with a pirate." Will said, looking a tiny bit sheepish.  
  
"We would have told him right from the beginning but in school they still teach the lawlessness of piracy and how all pirates should be hanged and it would not have been good to have him asking questions about "good pirates" and how his father is half pirate. Only a select few know about Will's father. We kept Jake in the dark to protect him from the other children and the rest of society." Elizabeth said. "Aye, I understand, but don't ye think that he is old enough to understand now? He and my daughter seem to be becoming friends, I saw them shaking hands out on the terrace and they were laughing together upstairs." Jack said, getting a glint in his eye.  
  
"Maybe it is best if you tell him Jack, the way you told me, take our Jake out on the seas with you, don't turn him pirate, just help him square with the fact that he is a quarter pirate, well almost half pirate after all the adventures that you and I had Jack, not to mention Elizabeth's daring bout of piracy." Will said, grinning.  
  
Cold swept through Jake's body. His parents were going to ship him off with a pirate?! What would the boys at school say? Surely his mother wouldn't let him go.  
  
"I think that is a grand idea Will, the easier it is for Jake to come to grips with who he really is the better and I think an adventure at sea would be the best place, not to mention it would toughen him up a bit, just like it did you my dear." Elizabeth said.  
  
Jake's fears were confirmed; he was going to sea with Jack Sparrow, not knowing if he would ever return. How could his parents do this to him? Anger flooded him and he ran upstairs and into his room, shutting and locking the door behind him. There was no way that he would be shipped off to become a pirate. He was an English Gentleman, a nobleman, and there was not way that he would stand to be labeled a pirate for the rest of his life. Not if he had anything to do with it. 


	5. A Lesson in Piracy and Life

Okay I am sooo sorry for taking FOREVER to update on this one. (hehe my cat has a bar code sticker stuck to his sorry bout that) Any who, all of you who have reviewed are so great and I hope that I can get my muse back on this one. So here it goes....  
  
"My parents are trying to ship me off with you and your father when you leave." Jake said to Mariah while they strolled down the busy streets of Port Royal. He had stayed up all night thinking about how he was going to get out of it and then decided to turn to Mariah to see if she had any brilliant ideas. Mariah looked at him, surprise written all over her face. Then she laughed.  
  
"Haha! You? Out at sea? Oh that is a riot!" Mariah said, through great guffaws of laughter.  
  
"Hey shut up, its not funny." Jake said, looking indignant. He couldn't help but notice how pretty Mariah looked when she laughed. He caught himself in the middle of the thought and pushed it to the back of his mind. He could not let himself be attracted to a pirate of all people. "I was actually wondering...if you would help me get out of it."  
  
Mariah looked at him again; she had stopped laughing and now looked thoughtful. "Why don't ye want to go?" She asked seriously.  
  
"Because I am not a pirate, I am a gentleman!" Jake said exasperatedly. "And besides, it is obvious that you don't see me fit to go to sea...even though I am perfectly capable."  
  
Mariah started to laugh again. "Ye aren't made for the ocean Jake, its just not in yer blood." The last part made Jake wince internally.  
  
"Actually yes it is. My grandfather apparently was a pirate and so it is in my blood." Jake admitted, stealing a timid glance at Mariah who had stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Yer a pirate? Well, not by nature, but by blood, but that just means that I will have to train ye in the art of piracy. Ye up to the challenge?" Mariah said, giving Jake a cheeky smile.  
  
"What exactly would this training entail?" Jake asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well a pirate can't be a pirate unless they steal, so, I will have to teach ye how to steal." Mariah said and Jake couldn't speak. He just looked at her disbelievingly.  
  
"I will not steal anything!" Jake said. Mariah grinned.  
  
"Cuz yer too scared?"  
  
5 minutes later  
  
"Okay, I'll start ye off slow. See that loaf of bread over there in that basket?" Mariah said, pointing at a basket outside of the bakery.  
  
"Yes." Jake said suspiciously. He did not want to steal from his friend the baker but the way things were going he would have to, to keep his dignity.  
  
"Well I want ye to go over there and pretend to tie yer fancy shoe. When ye stand up, use the basket for support and slide the loaf out of it. Then walk back over here calm-like." Mariah said, raising one eyebrow. "Think ye can do it?" Jake just gulped and nodded, then began walking towards the bakery, trying to be nonchalant. If he screwed this up he would have a lot of explaining to do to his parents, and lose the newfound friendship with Mariah...not that he cared if he was friends with her or not...Jake stopped next to the basket and began tying his shoe that he had loosened before he set of on his quest. Mustering up all of his courage he grabbed the loaf of bread and kept it close to his leg as he set off back to Mariah who was smiling broadly at him.  
  
"Hey young Jake, what are you up to?" The baker's voice called and Jake froze, scared to death. He noticed before he turned around that Mariah looked scared too, but was trying to hide it. The baker was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.  
  
"No-nothing." Jake said, hiding the loaf behind his back.  
  
"Well that's good, why don't you come to my shop sometime soon and visit?" The baker said and headed back inside, leaving Jake shaking all over. He walked very fast back over to Mariah.  
  
"I almost got caught! You almost made me get caught breaking the law!" Jake said in a loud whisper. Mariah merely smiled.  
  
"Lets have lunch." She said and as they walked down the street Jake noticed that she slyly lifted a hunk of cheese from a basket outside a shop. They walked down to the docks and finally sat down on an old crate, facing the ocean.  
  
"Ye did a good job Turner." Mariah said, breaking off a piece of cheese and handing it to Jake who, in turn, broke off a piece of the crusty white bread and handed it to Mariah.  
  
"Thank you." Jake said and began eating. They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, watching the hustle and bustle of the docks. "Where's yer ship?" Jake asked, looking around.  
  
"Ah, the Black Pearl be moored some ways around that point, the crew is takin' turns keeping watch on it." Mariah said.  
  
"But aren't you worried that someone will steal it?" Jake asked.  
  
"Nah, everyone on the crew is a good person, and they all fear me father. Not sure why, he's a good man, but they all respect him so they wouldn't steal the ship." Mariah said thoughtfully.  
  
"How'd you become a pirate Mariah?" Jake asked, looking at the pirate-girl who was looking out to sea.  
  
"Well, when me mum died when I was 12, me father came to get me. He didn't have anywhere else to put me so he decided to keep me aboard so that he, and the rest of the crew could look after me. I just picked up things along the way I guess. I got rid of me fancy clothes and way of talking, learned to sword fight, even learned how to sail the ship. An now that I've become a pirate I wouldn't have it any other way. It is just so...so great to be yer own boss, to be out of society and live dangerously. My life won't be a wasted one, that's fer sure." Mariah finished by taking a huge bite of bread and cheese and they both sat in silence once again.  
  
"The way you put it, piracy almost sounds appealing...almost." Jake said, giving Mariah a small smile, which she returned.  
  
"The way I think, ye shouldn't hate someone until ye know them, and ye hate pirates and ye don't even know us. I think it would be good fer yeh to come on an adventure with me father an me. We can teach ye the tricks of the trade." Mariah said.  
  
'Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as I thought.' Jake said to himself but to Mariah he said, "C'mon, I'm sure our parents will be wondering what has become of us." Mariah nodded and together they walked back up to the house, both feeling a little closer to the other.  
  
A/N: So did ya like it? Again, I am really sorry for taking so long to update and I know this is a really small chapter but this story is only getting started so review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
